When driving a straddle-seat vehicle such as a snowmobile, the driver is typically positioned upright on the seat when the vehicle is moving in a straight-ahead direction. When turning however, the driver may lean towards the inside of the turn in addition to turning the handlebar to that side. Typically, the driver leans further for executing sharper and/or faster turns than when gently turning the vehicle. It is therefore desirable, especially in high-performance and sport vehicles, to configure the vehicle such that the driver is positioned comfortably and firmly thereon both while driving in a straight-ahead orientation and when executing turns.